LPS: Meet the Penguins of Madagascar
LPS: Meet the Penguins of Madagascar is a 3D flash-animated made for TV film that will air on Discovery Family and on Netflix a day after its premiere. Summary When Fisher captures Pets from all over the world and creates a weapon that turns pets into beasts called the Pet-a-Monsteric 2000, the Penguins and the North Wind and Eva and Kowaski's newborn son, Jack to save the pets all over the world after crash landing in Downtown City. Plot Cast *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter *Michael Kopsa as Roger Baxter *Kathleen Barr as Mrs. Anna Twombly, Jasper Jones *Shannon Chan-Kent as The Biskit Twins, Youngmee Song *Kira Tozer as Sue Patterson, Aunt Christie, Minka Mark *Samuel Vincent as Fisher Biskit, Josh Sharp, Russell Ferguson; Captain Cuddles; Jack the Penguin-colored Snowy Owl *Brooke Goldner as Emma Hart *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Mildred Clark; Delilah Barnsley; Parker Waddleton *Cathy Weseluck as Buttercream Sunday *Nicole Oliver and singing voice by Kylee Epp as Zoe Trent *Peter New as Sunil Nevla; Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt *Kyle Rideout as Vincent Alfonso "Vinnie" Terrio *Jocelyne Loewen and singing voice by Laura Hastings as Penny Ling *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowaski *Christopher Knights as Private *Conrad Vernon as Rico *Benedict Cumberbatch as Agent Classified the Wolf *Ken Jeong as Short Fuse the Harp Seal *Annet Mahendru as Eva the Snowy Owl *Peter Stormare as Corporal the Polar Bear Blythe's outfit Blythe wore a purple corset, Jean skirt, black socks and shoes and her hair is in "War of the Wierds" and has a bracelet. Quotes *Short Fuse: *aims the gun at LPS door and shot a charge laser at the door* *Agent C and Skipper: When I say "Fire", Fire it! (At Blythe) *Blythe: *sees the blue thingy at the door* oh no... *Emma: Oh no what?! *Blythe: The blue blast! *Blythe: Hide! (Blythe and Emma hid) *Agent C: Fire! Transcript For the transcript, go to here. Songs *Celebrate by Pitbull *Agent Song by Agent Classified and Blythe Baxter *Littlest Pet Shop Pets (LPS: MtPoM version) by Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Russell Ferguson, Sunil Nelva, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt, Parker Waddleton, Captain Cuddles, Buttercream Sunday, Delilah Barnsley and Blythe Baxter *The Seal Dance by Short Fuse *Rico's LPS Rap by Rico *The LPS Song by Short Fuse *Live It All Up! by Corporal *My Hedgehog Loss by Blythe Baxter *Mission is Success! by Agent Classified, Eva, Short Fuse, Corporal, The LPS pets, Emma Hart, Buttercream Sunday (as a ghost) and Blythe Baxter (also a ending song) More songs soon... Trivia *Rated TV-PG-V due to Buttercream and Russell's (sort of) death. *It is 100 minutes long. *This film takes places in the summertime. *Blythe cries all the time in this film. *Russell Ferguson and Zoe Trent will become members of North Wind and Parker Waddleton will be a member of Penguins of Madagascar. Sequels The director plans 4 LPS and Penguin of Madagascar films Main article: LPS and Penguins of Madagascar: Fisher's Revenge, Unknown 3rd LPS and Penguins of Madagascar film, Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Penguins of Madagascar Category:Flash Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Animation Category:Crossover films Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Hasbro Studios Category:DHX Media